Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Manitoba
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Talk: Manitoba PNA-inaccurate There is no reference to this in either or -- nor is there a reference in this article. If, indeed, this university can be attributed to the 1950's version of the grain, then it should be a footnote on the grain, and not its own article. --Gvsualan 09:40, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) :The University of Manitoba did indeed create the Triticale in the 50s. I am from Winnipeg and this was well known (the grain, not the reference to Star Trek). Agreed that U of M should be a footnote, not an article. Who's going to do it? --Seleya ::Done. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:19, 2 May 2005 (UTC) :::Based on the above conversation, and one going on at Talk:Triticale, I have to question this link. For one thing, it seems that the University and any link to triticale was not stated in canon, and therefore we shouldn't have a redirect or information in the article about it. For another, neither was the year. To add insult to injury, it appears this isn't even correct from a real world perspective. Where is this coming from? I'm slapping a PNA for now, but if this isn't dealt with soon, I will start removing information, and nominating redirects for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:32, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::You know what, screw it. Based on Triticale, this isn't even true in the real world. Not canon (meaning it shouldn't be hear), and not true in the real world (making it doubly so), I'm removing it, and nominating the redirect for the University for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Mentioned separately? Is the city mentioned separately on a graphic, or only as part of the names of the journal and the school? --LauraCC (talk) 19:58, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Deletion rationale As near as I can see, the city place is never mentioned separately from University of Manitoba and the Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology. --LauraCC (talk) 19:53, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Discussion * Comment: Manitoba is not a city. It's a province. -- sulfur (talk) 20:04, February 6, 2017 (UTC) *LOL. It's cuz I read the bgnote on "University of Manitoba". My brain goofed. I know that; I'm Canadian. Aside from that, support? --LauraCC (talk) 20:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) * Support making Manitoba a city. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 21:09, February 6, 2017 (UTC) * Huh? --LauraCC (talk) 21:10, February 6, 2017 (UTC) * Huh? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:28, February 7, 2017 (UTC) * Seriously, though, do you support deleting the page? --LauraCC (talk) 15:44, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *'Delete'; similar to Democrat and the deleted Democratic Party. Democratic Party was deleted on the grounds that only "Democrat" was said in canon. 31dot (talk) 16:54, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *Glad there's precedent. --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. Though it should be noted that this many very well challenge what is and is not common sense. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 13:56, June 23, 2017 (UTC)